SHARK ATTACK!
by zippityduda
Summary: I LIKE USING ALL CAPS! AND BY THE WAY THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK/MOVIE BESIDES THE FACT THAT THERE IS A SHARK.


_**Shark Attack!**_

Justin O'Brien and Hank Price were explorers. Not official ones, though, but ones that lived on small islands for the adventure. Once in a while, however, they would discover something of unbecoming value that was worth something that would be worth something to oceanographers or people of that area. Other than that, it was a nonprofit life-style. It was their specialty. For one of them though, it became an experience that bored into his mind to his grave.

Justin had been walking through the the thick brush all day. Exhausted, he began to walk back to camp. While on his way back, he looked into the tempting waters. The waves moved back and forth in a hypnotic pattern. His perspiration skin yearned for moisture. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _it sure is hot. Say, what if I were to conveniently dive into the ocean? _Realizing how pointless it was to convince himself not to, he dived into the cold, foaming waters, ignoring the sharp pang that rushed through his system. He waded through the water, taking in the sizzling sun and the icy sea in the humid beach air. He felt free.

While Justin was taking in his recently discovered ecstasy, Hank walked by picking up dry twigs that washed onto shore. Seeing Justin, he simply shook his head.

"Dude," he chuckled, "you're going to have nothing on tomorrow! Get out of there!"

"Never!" Justin responded. "You're jealous because _I'm _in the water and _you're_ in the sun!"

"C'mon, man! You--" Suddenly, the laughter turned into terror as Hank saw a blue-gray fin breaking through the rocking waves-- HEADING TOWARDS JUSTIN!!

Not letting panic over take himself, Hank cried out, "Justin, get out of there! Now!!"

"What are you talking about?" Justin replied in a humorous tone. "What, a shark or some... Oh, God." He dashed towards the shore, weighed down by his heavy clothes and exhaustion. The waves fought back to send him to a death by the ravaging blades of shark teeth. Adrenaline was his only aid now as it pumped so loud, he felt it pounding at his veins. He was three yards to shore. He stood up and ran.

"Come on!" Hank called out, staying on shore at a safe distance. He thought his friend would make it. But then, Justin tripped on the shallow shore. The Shark took this unlucky turn of events to his advantage. He lifted his ½ ton body out of the water and slammed his jaws onto his victim's leg. Justin howled as the shark shook to take them both back into the ocean. Hank stared in horror. His friend was chum unless he could do anything about it. He had to do something. He raced to the camp with all of his might.

"I'm coming, Justin!!" He looked around the hut until he saw the machete in the corner. He grabbed it and raced back, holding it carefully so as not to fall through it. By the time he got back, Justin was still there, fighting for his life. The shark was drained, but it was not ready to give up it's breakfast. Hank jumped through the water to his bleeding companion. He looked at the shark as it shook at Justin's leg, who was screaming all the while. He lifted the machete and looked at Justin's leg. Justin looked too, knowing what he was thinking. He nodded furiously.

"Do it!!" He screamed out in agonizing pain. Just then, something snapped in Hank's mind. He angled his body at the shark. Justin shook his head vigorously. "NO, HANK!!" Ignoring his friend's cry of desperation, he hacked at the shark's face. The great fish was enraged. It hopped onto Hank and latched it's teeth into his side. The wave washed back in a most untimely fashion and the creature and it's feast sailed away. Justin stared in disbelief as he saw cloud of blood gather to the surface.

"HAAAAAAAAAANK!!!!!" All became cloudy to him. He crawled toward the coast as the salt water bit into his nerves. He didn't care. He collapsed as soon as he reached the dry shore. He sobbed uncontrollably as he called out over and over that day for his late comrade.

He contacted the coast guard on the emergency satellite radio. He was collected and sent straight to the ER. All they could do for him was save his leg and his life. Everything else, his friend and closest family, were gone. His life became as cold as the sea and the blood of that damned shark. He never swam another day of his life.

_(Okay, see, I had just seen the movie _Jaws, _and I was obsessed. My stories aren't usually that depressing, but I made an exception. If you comment that this was nothing like the book/movie, I will get so p!$$&?. No I won't. Thanks for reading.)_


End file.
